


What Just Happened?

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Ward Meachum, Awkwardness, Confused Ward Meachum, Creepy Danny Rand, Cute Ending, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Anon asked:Making out with ward meachum just please write for ward ❤️❤️. I added the Danny/Ward's focus.Or the fic where:Danny won't look at the files. Ward gets annoyed. Danny starts acting weird, and Ward can't figure out why except that Danny Rand is weird.





	

Danny takes a seat next to Ward on the couch, stretching his arms lazily across the couch, and inches his body closer to Ward’s. Ward rolls his eyes. Jesus, he has no time for this shit. He has a company to rebuild, not to _sit_ next to this _man-child_ who ignores all of his ideas and business strategies.

Ward sighs and adverts his eyes away from the file in his hand. “What now, Danny?” he drawls, moving a hand to rub his forehead, trying to erase _Danny fucking rainbow Rand_ from existence.

“What?” Danny asks, eyes wide and big, smiling brightly, like the man-child he is. “I’m _not_ doing anything. Just sittin’ here with you, Ward. What did you think? Do you wanna do something?”

“Yes, Danny,” he says impatiently, and almost snaps when Danny inches closer to him again until their thighs touch. “We — _you_ need to look over this.” He points to the file in his hand. 

“I’m _not_ looking over that,” he says cooly, pulling his lips into a tight smirk. “But, oh my, Ward, have you _been_ working out? ‘Cause _abs_ this big just don’t grow overnight,” he says, in awe, leaning in slowly but surely, and then touching, prodding, and poking at Ward’s chest.

“Jesus, Danny, just look over the goddamn files!” he shouts, taking a hold of Danny’s leering hand. “I’m not going to stand here — oomph—”

Before he could bat Danny _fucking rainbow_ Rand’s leering hand away from him, Danny’s lips are on his, like a clamored snake finding its victim. All he could do is stare, eyes blown wide-open, lips tingling with a _peculiar_ sense of wrongfulness, and his hands fall to his side, like two broken limps. He becomes a _fucking_ puppet, useless to do anything, but to give complete access when Danny’s insistent lips part his shaking lips.

He feels this rush of helpless, the desire to yield, the warmth leaving his limbs. He goes weak in the knees, and never has he been thankful that he is siting than he is right now, or else he would have fallen over, making a fool of himself, as if that matters right now.

Danny moves over him, straddling his hips, pushing him into the soft covering of the couch. He bites Ward’s lips and lifts his head up for a moment, flashing him a cheesy smile indifference to Ward’s confused, tortured look, before he attacks Ward’s lips once more. He becomes more gentler, softer, slowly parting Ward’s lips again, and that sudden change of tactic causes a soft moan to escape his lips.

A surge of warmth makes its way down to his body, especially to his crotch, and he feels so fucking dizzy, as if he is going to faint if _Danny_ doesn’t let him breathe soon. He feels so powerless, and for once, he doesn’t mind so much. 

Words and reasonings blur and drown to nothingness when Danny snakes his tongue into Ward’s inviting mouth. That _act_ alone sends wild tremors along his nerves, evoking these sensations that he never knew he is capable of feeling before. And before he gets lost into these new, naked feelings, he realizes he is kissing Danny back with the same intensity. And somehow, his hands are encircled around Danny’s, pulling him in closer, so they are pressed right up against each other.

_Crap — what the fuck!_

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_No, no, no!_

Somehow, someway, his common sense clicks in, and he pulls away from Danny roughly, shoving him harshly to the floor.

“That’s not the way—”

“What the fuck, Danny?” he says, voice breathy and husky. He cradles his head into hands. “Jesus, Danny!”

“Ward, I _liked_ it. Didn’t you?”

“You _fucking_ kissed me. That’s a shitty thing to do. That’s _not_ the way to get out of looking over the files,” he says lowly, breathing heavily, heart tight against his chest.

“What?” Danny says, eyes blown wide open. “I wasn’t … I _wanted_ to kiss you, Ward. Not because of the meeting. I just _wanted_ to. And you were sending me all of _these_ looks.”

Ward looks up. “Looks? I wasn’t sending you any looks.”

“Yes, those … you’d _smile,_ that small smile, when I wasn’t looking,” Danny begins, rubbing the back of his neck while a lazy smile runs over his lips. “I _knew_ today was the day I had to kiss you. I _was_ going to woo you , but I didn’t think you’d have liked that.”

“I was never smiling at you,” he says exasperatedly, as annoyance seeps through his bones. “You _don’t_ go around kissing people, Danny. That’s not … I should _have_ you arrested for sexual harassment.”

“What? Ward, you liked it. I know you did! Don’t deny it. Can … _can_ , I, uh, kiss you back? I really want to.” Danny moves closer to him, takes a seat down on the floor beside his feet, and pulls Ward’s hands to his lips. “C’mon, Ward, don’t be such a sourpuss all the time.” He kisses Ward’s hands.

“Danny—”

“Ward!”

“NO! Fucking no! I’m going home. Please kindly let go of my hands.”

“NO!” He pouts. “Stay?”

“I said no! Let me go, Danny, or I’ll blow your brains out!”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” he says, knowingthat Danny is damn right.

“Please—”

The doorbell rings.

“Are you expecting—”

Danny presses a hand over his mouth. “Shush. I’m gonna get it,” he says as he leaves for the door. 

Ward takes that as his sign to leave. He gets up from the couch, not caring to even pick up the files and his jacket, and makes a dash for the door. And then he stops dead in his track.

_What the fuck?_

“Danny—”

“Um, you, uh, I was. Sorry.” He licks his dry lips. “I was just telling them to leave. Unless you _want—”_

“No, shit, Danny! I don’t want your fucking orchestra!” It is unbelievable! Danny orders a fucking orchestra to _woo_ him. Jesus, what is wrong with the guy! “I’m leaving.”

“No, please stay.” Danny pulls at his sleeves. “We can order takeouts, or go to a restaurant, or watch a movie, or something. _Please_.” He pouts. “I promise I’ll look over the files and I’ll never kiss you again unless you want me to kiss you.”

“Fine,” he says, sighing. He knows he is going to regret this, but god damnit, Danny’s eyes get to him, and he can still feel Danny’s lips on him, still taste him, and it sends shivers down his spine. The good kind. Fuck!

“Great! So, those files,” Danny begins, but Ward tunes him out, and finds himself looking at those lustful pink lips, wanting to be kissed again, to feel his hands under his shirt, to — fuck no! He needs to get out of here.

“Ward, you okay?”

“What?” He blinks. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Oh, good,” Danny says, relieved, and then gives him a lopsided smile. “You liked it, didn’t you? Our kiss?”

“No!”

“You do!”

“Drop it, or I’m leaving.”

“Ward likes being kissed by me.”

“Please shut up!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
